goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Vermin monster line
The Vermin (ダルマねずみ Dharma Rat) and Mad Vermin (フアッティラット Fatae Rat) are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling spherical, colorful mice with forks (it can be said that it bears a strong resemblance to Pokémon's Marill), are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. In Golden Sun there are two versions of the Vermin enemy, one seen in prologue sequences and one seen afterwards in the overworld. Vermin (Prologue) A Vermin is a blue variant. Statistically, the first Vermin features 20 HP, 23 Attack, 7 Defense, 7 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. A Vermin can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Defend: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster has the ability to cut all damage it would take this turn in half, regardless of how fast the party acts. Felling this Vermin yields 2 EXP, 2 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. These Vermin are battled in the prologue sequence to Golden Sun, first in Vale during its dark and stormy season while the player is Young Isaac and Young Garet, then later in Sol Sanctum as normal Isaac and Garet, and Jenna is in the party. This makes it the first enemy the player ever battles in the first game. The Vermin in this incarnation is more of a "tutorial" enemy, an extremely easy and weak monster in general. The only possibly weaker enemy is the Bat. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Vermin (Present) The second version of Vermin has 36 HP, 32 Attack, 7 Defense, 9 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. This version of the Vermin can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Defend: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster has the ability to cut all damage it would take this turn in half, regardless of how fast the party acts. * Flee: Used 1 out of 8 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby removing it from the battle if successful, but your party is not able to defeat it properly for gaining any EXP and coin rewards. Felling this version of Vermin yields 4 EXP, 4 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 6 EXP and 9 coins. This Vermin is battled in the overworld map, the upper-left region of Angara that encompasses Vale, Vault, Lunpa, and the entrance to Goma Cave. Despite it being enhanced from before, it is still a very easy opponent to fell. It doesn't have any threat value in comparison to the Zombie.. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Mad Vermin A Mad Vermin is a red variant. Statistically, this monster has 131 HP, 164 Attack, 22 Defense,67 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. The Mad Vermin uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 7 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Onslaught: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster surrounds itself with an aura of yellow energy and rams a single Adept, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 24 damage points. Felling the Mad Vermin yields 55 EXP, 80 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 71 EXP and 104 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Mad Vermin are battled in the lower-left region of Angara that encompasses Kalay in Golden Sun. In The Lost Age it can be fought throughout the various overworld areas accessible when the Lemurian Ship is acquired, as well as throughout Taopo Swamp and the interior portion of Gaia Rock. Everywhere it can be fought, it is only average among the monsters it is fought alongside, mainly since it uses its damaging monster skill so rarely. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance